Kelly's Hero
by Sean Son of Athena
Summary: I wrote this post EC and didn't see any good Kelly stories so i wrote this one, about Kelly and Shepards future after the war & where their lives will lead
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass effect just having fun I might continue it later but for now it's going to be a one shot.**_

_**Kelly's Hero**_

Galactic combined fleet Admiral Hackett.

The reapers had been destroyed, the crucible had worked, and Shepard had done it. Admiral Hackett was looking out the port observation window at the ruins of the citadel, Shepard and Anderson had been on the station along with thirteen million people and the council, galactic civilization was destroyed. The survivors had started rebuilding and the Normandy had been repaired. The vessel had become a symbol. There had been survivors on the Citadel and they were still being recovered, but the commander had been at the focal point of the explosion and was concerned that Shepard hadn't survived the blast. The admiral had been ordering all of the refugees to begin search parties for more survivors.

One of the citadel refugees named Felicia Hannigan, had been of great aid in the search for the commander, the admiral had a feeling that the woman had more than just a respect for the commander, but a personal connection to Shepard. "Admiral!... we've found him!" shouted the woman sprinting through the metal door.

"What's his condition?" asked Hackett.

"He's alive." She said "But he's unstable, I plan on going down there immediately after Doctor Chakwas gets him stable."

"You seem a little exited Mrs. Hannigan, did you know the Commander?" asked the Admiral.

The question seemed to catch her off guard, "Ummm you could say that" said the woman.

"How did you know him?"

"I served on the Normandy with him when it was with Cerberus… I was his yeoman."

"I thought his yeoman's name had been Kelly Chambers."

"That is my name, sir, I changed my name to avoid Cerberus."

Shepard was lying in a medical bed, various machines hooked up to him that he couldn't even recognize. He lay in the bed unable to move, a woman with blonde hair holding his hand that he couldn't recognize but he knew she was important to him. Shepard had woke about an hour before, he tried to move his mangled arm but to no effect, he couldn't move at all.

A few minutes after he had woke an older woman had entered and said "Kelly… I'm sorry."

The grey haired woman looked at the blonde haired woman that seemed to care so much about him… Shepard was racking his brain to remember who she was; he wanted to console her, to let her know everything would be alright.

"Is he going to be ok, Chakwas?"

"He'll survive but… we don't know if he'll be able to walk after that explosion on the citadel." Returned the doctor. "He's awake… but he's in shock and probably won't remember anything for the next few days."

"I should be… able to handle that, remember I am a psychologist. When can he leave?"

"Any time but his only home is the Normandy… and it's not going to be here for a few more days, so the only place he has is here."

"I could take him to my cabin… you need your med bay back and I doubt he wants to be here any longer than I do. "She returns.

"I'm fine with that… I'll get you a wheel chair and you can take him, but you'll have to help him take his meds." Said the doctor throwing Kelly the bottle of pills and unfolding a wheelchair from a storage cabinet. "And Kelly this isn't my med-bay I belong on the Normandy."

"Thanks Doc… I'll take care of him" said the woman as Shepard was wheeled out of the room and up into the elevator to the crew deck of the Alliance cruiser. As Kelly wheeled the man she loved, the savior of the galaxy through the ship she got a few odd looks, most of the crew had yet to know that Shepard had been recovered, Admiral Hackett had thought it a good idea to wait until Shepard had recovered to release his survival to the press and the rest of the population.

Kelly pressed the green holographic button on the door and entered, "Shepard, I don't know if you can hear me, or even wanted to come here but I promise to take care of you and won't let anything happen to you… after all the things we went through I don't think that anything worse can happen." Said the woman lifting him out of the chair and placed him on the small bed in the cabin. "Shepard, I hope you can't hear me say this, I love you." Said the woman placing he thin blue quilt over him and leaving to lay on the couch next to the wall and go to sleep, the weeks experience's had taken a toll on her.


	2. Chapter 3

SSV Chevrolet: Kelly's cabin

"Would Kelly Chambers report to the CIC please" said the ships intercom waking Kelly from her slumber.

"Shepard I have to go… they're calling me… please stay down and don't go anywhere." Ordered Kelly as she left the bed and the frail Shepard.

"Kelly" cough "Thank… you." He manages in an almost silent whisper as Kelly leaves the room.

Bridge of the SSV Chevrolet.

"Thank you Kelly for your importance in Shepard's recovery." Said Admiral Hackett as he paced the CIC, "But if I may ask… is there a personal component to your connection to the Commander?"

"Is that a problem?" she asked in return.

"No, it's just… I wanted to know if you were going to be taking care of him until he's better.

"Sir… I love him, and he feels the same about me… I'm going to take care of him; no one is going to stop me"

"I wouldn't dream of it… tell him the Normandy should be arriving to take him home… Doctor Chakwas thinks the familiar surroundings will be good for him."

Kelly felt a not grow in her stomach… She had promised herself that she would never return to that ship, she was afraid that they would take her away again, she still had nightmares about her night in that coffin the collectors had stuffed her in, she thought she was going to die in that hell hole. That was until Shepard and his squad had shown up and rescued her and the crew, that was the moment she knew she loved him.

"Kelly… Kelly, are you alright?" asked the admiral bringing her back to the present.

"Oh sorry sir, just thinking…"

"Well you'd better go get Shepard ready; the Normandy should be here soon."

"Yes sir." She returned with a mock salute and walked back out of the room headed straight for the mess hall to get Shepard something to eat, and then get him ready. She didn't really know what Shepard liked so she grabbed a couple of the softest things she could find… she ended up with a banana and a cup of pudding. As she entered the room she noticed Shepard wasn't in the bed, she looked around the room but didn't see the commander, just as she was about to give up she hears a flush and a crash from the cabins restroom. She opens the door to see Shepard leaning against the wall his pants around his ankles, "Shepard are you ok?" she asked lifting him up on her petite shoulders and half carrying, half dragging him back to the bed.

"Kelly… the Normandy, is she okay?" asked Shepard in his dry broken voice.

"It's on the way, I'm taking you home." She said resting his head back on the pillows to alow him to rest again.

"Kelly, I love you."

"I love you too, Shepard… now for god's sake sleep"

_A few hours later_

"Shepard... Shepard, we have to get ready okay" said Kelly carefully dragging the commander to the edge of the bed to help him with his pants.

"Kelly... is the Normandy here yet?" asked Shepard in his still broken voice.

"Yes, Shepard... the crew is extremely exited to see you" The Commander, "Shepard... do you think you'll be able to walk, today?" askes Kelly.

"Try..." he says leaning to his side and rolling off the bed. "Owww..." he mouns as Kelly lifts him back up onto the bed.

"I won't have you try that again let me get your chair..." saiys the woman leaning over to the wall where the wheelchair had been left. "Shepard... do you feel well enough to go to the Normandy, I'm sure the crew can wait one more day." she says, fearing the ship that she had been kidnapped from.

"No... today" says the bruised commander.

"John... are you sure?"

"Plea..." he manages, as he rolls him self into the chair. "apologize to... Joker, Edi... he'll mmm... miss her" he manages as a whisper.

"Apologize... apologize for what?"

"Death... destruction... synthetics... all of them"

"Shepard... shhh... I won't ask it again."

_**2 hours later: SSV Normandy.**_

The crew were anxtious to see Shepard, when they had landed on a moon to make repairs from when Edi went offline they had thought he was dead, they had seen the citadel start selfdestructing.

Kelly was standying in the airlock, sweat was beading down her forehead. She didn't want to do this, but it was important to Shepard and were he went she went. After the decontamination ended she heard Shepard mumble "Remind me to get that thing removed that voice is annoying", she just grinned and nodded and pushed him into the ship.

Shepards crew were all waiting for him near the bridge lined pup, the only one missing was Joker. The entier crew almost came running up at him, but they showed consideralble restraint, that is exept Grunt, who came bounding up to him like a rino to see his battle master, "Shepard, we thought you had died, we even had put your name up on the wall" said the Krogan, shoving aside Garrus who looked just as relived to see his commander and friend.


	3. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, only having fun with it.**_

_**Kelly's Hero**_

_**Chapter: 6**_

SSV Normandy: Shepard's cabin

Shepard was asleep in his bed, the day's events had taken what little energy he had left out of him, Garrus had insisted that he have a drink with him, Shepard had turned him down. He was happy to be home, but he kept looking at Kelly, she looked so uncomfortable, like something might come to take her away again. He knew what it was too, the Collectors.

He was still asleep when Kelly got out of the hard bed; she had thought she heard a soft buzzing, like the noise of the seeker swarms on the collector base… She looked around the cabin, all she saw was Shepard's models and fish, that's where the noise was coming from, Shepard's fish feeding VI, was dispensing fish food, the spinning of the filter whirling quickly. Kelly got up off the un-made bed and walked over to the couch; she placed her head between her knees and started crying.

"Kelly, are you alright?" croaked Shepard from the bed.

"I'm fine *sniffle* Shepard… are you up for going down to Med-bay to get you're meds, I don't want to go down there alone?" Cried Kelly walking up to Shepard placing herself next to Shepard.

"Sure… *cough* we'll go when you're ready" said Shepard calmly placing his frail arm around her reassuringly.

"Thank you Shepard… for coming back to me" said Kelly a tear coming from her eye.

"What do you mean I was just following orders."

Kelly grinned kissing him on the cheek "Ass"

Shepard put his hand through her hair "Kelly your hair die is fading."

"Shit… I…."

"Kelly, no leave it, remember I like red heads."

"And so do I" she said kissing him again on his bruised pale face.

The two intertwined again and fell asleep enjoying each other's smell.


	4. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Mass effect, only having fun.**_

_**Kelly's Hero**_

_**Chapter: 7**_

_Shepard's mind: Citadel post crucible._

The Commander lays under what is left of the massive construct known as the crucible, the hole in his side continues bleeding his limbs are limp, his synthetic bone and skin weaves are giving off a faint red glow from being under such stress attempting to repair the most gruesome and life threatening of his injuries. He hears the sound of shifting metal off to his left, he tries to move his head to get a look at what is causing the noise but his stiff and mangled neck stops him from moving and is only able to make a soft and painful groan. The noise stops completely as if looking for the source of the noise. Shepard makes the noise again "Uuuuggghh" as the noise gets closer with a lot of crunching metal sounds.

"Anyone there?" shouted strangle familiar voice approaching Shepard under his prison of twisted metal, concrete and an over turned Mako that had made its way up to him from the explosion.

"Uuuuuugggggggghhhhhh" Shepard managed again his charred armor burning his skin and a drop of blood going down the side of his face.

The light passes between the holes in the concrete mass above him and a familiar face shows through another hole. "Shepard!" says the woman. "Don't worry; I'll get you out of here"

"Ms. Hannigan, it's not safe for you to be here, go get the med teams, and I'll try to stabilize him ok" said an alliance solider placing his arm on the blonde woman's shoulder.

"NO! It's not ok, you go get the med team he's the father of my child and I will not be leaving him alone…" she said again before Shepard blacked out again.

_**SSV Normandy: Shepard's cabin**_

"You're pregnant?" asked Shepard half excitedly, exhaustedly as he tightened his grip on Kelly's hips.

"I… I Ummm didn't know how to tell you, but after you left the citadel before your mission I found out I was pregnant." Said the woman her hair turning more red than blonde.

"Kelly… I'm *cough* so happy" Shepard said with a painful grin while rubbing the woman's chest area.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to have a child." Said the woman as she snuggled closer to the commander.

"I would never say that… I was afraid that I couldn't have any children from being dead two years." Said the commander kissing the woman on the forehead.

"Shepard I love you" she said planting her lips on his still bruised lips.

"Kelly, I love you two" he returned and held her tight again.


	5. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, only having fun_

_Kelly's Hero_

_Chapter: 8_

Eight months post crucible, Earth: Shepard's home. 

"Kelly… Kelly where are you!" said Shepard from the bottom floor of his two story home on the California coast. "Kelly come on, we were planning on going to the shipyards to see the Normandy take off remember… if we're late Ash is gonna kill me!" he shouted walking up the metal steps up to the second floor.

"I'm out here Shepard!" shouted his pregnant wife from the balcony overlooking the ruins of San Francisco.

"Are you ready?" he asked coming up behind her feeling his future child.

"Yeah… but Kaiden's not, he's been kicking me in the side all morning." Said the red haired woman rubbing her side.

"Yeah… but it'll be worth it, just think a month from now we'll be parents…" said Shepard kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah… and he'll be just as strong as his daddy at biotics." She said kissing her red haired husband.

"Kaidan was the good biotic… he was a good friend." Said Shepard remembering his sacrifice on Vermire.

"I know…. I wish I had gotten to meet him…. He served with you on the SR-1 right?" said Kelly bringing Shepard over to their bed.

"He was a good man… you'd of liked him." He said remembering BAat training with Alanko… the time that he had punched out the turian instructor for throwing a student across the training room.

"Shepard we should go, as you said Ash won't like you missing her leaving with the Normandy."

"Ok Mrs. Shepard." He said with a grin pulling his wife up with his left arm.

"I'm still getting used to that…"

"Well that just means I'm going to call you that more often."

"Shut up John…" said Kelly as they climbed into the taxi and took off.

_**Short cute chapter… wrote late at night sry if any typoes**_


	6. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, although I do think it is the best series ever... even star trek which I hold at such a high pedastule. **_

_**Kelly's Hero**_

_**Chapter: 9**_

Shepard and Kelly were in their sky car on the way for the relaunch of the Normandy... shepard was in the drivers seat, but there wasn't any point to it Kelly had forced him to leave the autopilot on account of his 'friends telling her how bad of a driver he was.

"Ohh come on Kelly... just this once... please?" Bagged Shepard for his wife to allow him to turn off the auto pilot.

"No! You kill us... Garrus told me how bad you are at driving." answered his wife for the fourth time that day. "Anyway if you didn't kill us we would be late, and somethings telling me Ashley would kill us."

"Owww I could take her." said shepard sarcasticaly as he charged up his biotics.

"No... Shepard come on you know how exited she is about this..." said the pregnant woman as she placed her hand on Shepards shoulder. "So are you going to take Hacketts offer to teach the new N7 recrutes?"

"I don't know... I'd still have to teach James... he anoys the living hell out of me."

"He means well." said Kelly as the car took a sharp right turn around a building following traffic in the ruins of San Francisco.

"I know... but he's still just so... ugh, Kelly I do want to take the job, I'm just looking for reasons not to." Shepard I'm a phychiotrist don't you think I know that you're just dodging the true problem." she said concerned.

"Well then what am I dodging?" returned the former commander.

"I still have yet to figure that out..." she finished kissing him on the cheek.

"Hahahaha" chucked Shepard as his wife fidled with the ring on her finger, "There it is... Just as I remember her" said Shepard pointing at the Normandy its blue and white paint shining in the bright sun light. "Kelly, I'm sorry,"

"Sorry for what?" she asked curiusly.

"Bringing you back to the Normandy... I know how much you hate being near it..." he said placing his hand on hers holding her tight.

"It's okay John... its just a simple phobia... I'll be okay." She returned as she cuddled colser to Shepard as the car landed a couple blocks from the dock where the Normandy was, crowds already surrounding it.

"Kelly I love you..." he said as he stopped the door from slidding open.

"Well, I guess you'll have to prove it tonight." she answered coyly, Shepard just grinned and opened the door to allow her to get out.

After they exited the vehicle Shepard locked the door, grabbed his wifes hand and lead her through the mass of people surrounding the Normandy, Shepard hadn't anticipated this many people to be here but he didn't seem to mind... as much as he hated crowds they had just as much a right to be there as he did... Kellys palms grew sweatier as they neared the vessel that Shepard had once commanded. "Are you sure you want to be here?" asked Shepard as they stepped between two krogan.

"I'm sure I can manage." she said a little scared moving closer to her husband as they stepped up onto the makeshift podium and sat down next to Commander Ashley Williams.

"Thought you's never make it..." said Ashley releived to see her old friend, "And good to see you too Kelly."

"Yeah... sorry we're late... wheres Joker?" Said Shepard placing his hand on Kellys soft leg.

"He's in the engine room with Adams working out a problem with the core." said the spectere as she handed Shepard a data pad with the report on it.

"Ash... you do know that I just pretend to read most my mail... so what makes you think I'll read this?" said Shepard sarcasticaly flipping through the pad.

"Good point sir." She returned with a chuckle taking the pad from Shepard.

"Ash... we're the same rank, I'm not a sir to you anymore..." said Shepard faking a smile as a camera drone hovered by and took a picture of the group.

"You know that she'll never stop that" said Garrus making his late arival known, "So we still on for drinks after this Shep?"

"I don't know... I should probably take Kelly home... I don't want to leave her alone." said Shepard absorbing a soft blow to the arm from his wife.

"I'll be fine... you guys should go, have fun... but not too much I don't want to be taking care of you in the morning." said Kelly punching her husband again.

"I'd be fine with that... hey Garrus have the bottles revolted yet" whispered the commander as the ceremony started. Garrus rolled his eyes at the comment.

Okay just uploading this one and thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter... and plaese send reviews.


	7. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, only having fun with it.**_

_**Kelly's Hero**_

_**Chapter: 10**_

_**San Francisco: West Ship Yard parking lot.**_

"Kelly, you sure you want me to go… I'll stay here." Asked Shepard as he walked his wife to the sky car.

"I'm sure… your friends have been waiting for this for months to celebrate…" said the red haired woman pointing to the turian behind them. "Besides, I'm just going home and going to bed," she finished climbing into the driver's seat of the car.

"Okay… love you Kelly." Said the man kissing his wife.

"Love you too John" she said closing the door and taking off towards their home.

"Awwww, look at the commander, you'd never have thought he was innocent and harmless" said a female voice behind him and Garrus.

"Hey Tali!" said Shepard, as Garrus took his girlfriend's hand. "And like you should talk." Garrus made a small smile beneath his mandibles and Shepard was sure Tali was blushing underneath her mask.

"Shut up Shepard," said the turian as Liara and Faron walked up to them.

"Liara, where have you been?" Asked Tali letting go of Garrus's hand and walking over to her friend hugging her tight.

"Well… lets just say, we''ve been trying to find all of our contacts and end it at that" Answered the Asari as she placed her right arm around her 'bond mate'.

"Well its good to see my help didn't go to waist, how bad is the damage to Thessia? "

"Bad, Shepard the Reapers destroyed most of our cities and a lot of cults are rising, the reapers also killed most of our government and our councilor." Said Liara looking at her former commander. "I'd rather not talk about it... anyone thirsty?"

"Well of course… I was thinking about a bar a few blocks down… it seemed to have turian and human alcohol." Said Garrus as he led the group down the side walk.

"Hey Tali… you have your emergency induction port ready?" joked Shepard remembering after Horizon.

"Very funny John… Isn't Kelly gonna be joining us?" said the Quarian rolling her eyes under her mask.

"No… She was too tired, she wanted to go home." Answered the Human as the metal door to the bar slid open to reveal a very sparsely decorated bar with only a few people in it. "How's Joker doing?... I haven't heard from him in months."

"He hardly ever leaves the Normandy now… since I repaired Edi's AI core he spends all his time talking to her…. I keep telling him that he needs to get out a little but he always waves me away saying that he will when I repair her body… but that won't be for another week."

"Well it's good to hear that we have her back… it wouldn't be the same without her." Said Shepard as he sat down in a booth with his friends.

"Well I've been looking for a way to transfer her completely to the mobile body to allow her to leave the Normandy for extended periods of time." Said Tali bringing up the schematics on her Omni tool and showing it off.

"I'm sure Joker's exited… so when will you be returning to Rannoch?" Asked Shepard taking a sip of his beer.

"We were thinking at the end of the month… when the last of the flotilla moves out" answered Garrus before Tali could.

"Well… then I see you two are getting serious." Laughed Liara, as Tali leaned against Garrus.

"Well I would hope so" returned the Quarian as she took a drink from her brandy through her straw.

"How much longer do you need to be in that?" asked Shepard as he motioned to her environmental suit.

"About three months… my immune system was bolstered in the short amount of time the geth were integrated with my suit… I can already walk around my cabin without it on… but I still need to wear it, and o feel uncomfortable without it on I feel naked." She said taking another drink form her glass.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that" joked Garrus placing his talon on her knee.

"You'll have to wait for that, I'm not that kind of girl… you and Shepard will have to go to a stip club for that kind of thing." She joked.

"Oh… speaking of Shep… when are we gonna have my "bachelor party" as you humans call it." Joked Garrus getting punched in the arm by Tali and getting a noticeable glare from her luminescent eyes. "I'm joking Tali… you know I don't go to strip clubs anymore." He said placing his arm back around her.

"I'd hope you were… Hey Shepard, have you and Kelly decided on a name?" asked Tali looking over at Shepard.

"We… we… ummmm decided to name him Kaidan." Said Shepard remembering his friend that had sacrificed himself to make sure that the nuke went off on Vermire.

The whole table other than Faron had been there… they had all gotten to know Kaidan closely. "I'm sure Alanko would have been proud" Said Liara looking over at Shepard as he looked down in desperation. "Shepard… it's not your fault…. He wanted to make sure the mission was completed, even if it meant his life."

"I think I'm going home… have fun." Said Shepard getting up from the booth and walking towards the door.

"Shepard… There was nothing you could have done… you had to save as many lives as you could and that was the best way to do it." Said Garrus as Shepard walked out the door to hail a cab to go home.

_**Shepard's home**_

Kelly was about to fall asleep when she heard the door slide open. She leaned up in their bed to see who it was when she saw Shepard stumble through the door way. Kelly had though he was drunk but when he spoke she realized what was wrong with him "Kelly… it was my fault, I could have saved them all, Mordin… Kaidan… Thane, they all died because I was too afraid to do anything, I was selfish… if I had shot the illusive man on the citadel before he shot Anderson, he still might be with us." Said Shepard, so angry with himself that he threw a vase that had been sitting on the dresser across the room with one biotic throw.

"How many times do we have to go through this?... it's not your fault they gave themselves willingly, and you were not being selfish, or weak or whatever else you call yourself, the illusive man was controlling you…now come to bed you look exhausted." Said the woman patting the spot next to her on the bed.

"Kelly I can't stop… I let them die, I have nightmares about this." Said the commander lifting the sheets and laying down next to his wife.

"I thought that you didn't have those anymore… after we defeated the Reapers…. Is that kid still in them?" asked Kelly rubbing her fingers on the commanders arm.

"No that little brat isn't… I still have the dreams about the misty figures and tree's but… but the shapes have faces… I see Kaidan, and he's blown apart like…"

John… please it's not your fault… I know you blame yourself for that, even your friends worry about you, what you went through would have killed other men, you are alive."

"Kelly… you've done so much for me, I don't think I would still be alive without you." Said Shepard as he placed his arm around Kelly and remained quiet for the rest of the night.

_**Ok I want some damned reviews… and thank you for those few Kellymancers out there who read this story, I know very few people actually like her.**_


	8. Chapter 11 (caught)

"Kelly?... Kelly, honey, are you alright?"asked Shepard as he handed the baby to the nurse who took _him_ out the door to the infant ward.

Kelly had just delivered their first child and was starting to come down off her pain medication. She rolled her head over exhausted at Shepard and smiled but didn't speak.

"He looks like his mother" commented Shepard taking hold of her soft hand. "I'm looking forward to going home with the two most important people in my life" and he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Shepard, I guess its your turn to take care of me" said Kelly quietly as she rubbed her free hand through Shepard's hair. "Are you okay? You seemed to be more scared than I was for a while."

"Just worried, I hate seeing you in pain" he breathed before dragging one of the hospital room's chairs over to her bed.

"You don't get to say that, when I found you on the citadel you were half dead" chuckled Kelly.

"Yes, but I do that all the time, and anyway, I've died before, and it would take more than an exploding crucible to kill me again" he joked, trying to ease the mood.

Kelly started to speak but doctor Chakwas came back in holding the baby. She walked over to Kelly and placed him in her hands. "Hello Kaiden" said Kelly in a motherly tone "daddy and I are extremely exited to see you."

Chakwas smiled and walked out of the room remembering how far the couple had come to get where they where.

/-/-\\\-\\\

"Kaiden Solus Shepard, get your ass down here!" Yelled Kelly angrily looking at the teenagers grades on her consol, the boy was failing his geometry class, and was close to failing his dark-matter theory class.

Kaiden was dressed in an alliance blue tee-shirt and black sweat pants, he cautiously walked down the stairs into Kelly's office. "Yes mom?" He said a little scared of what she was going to say.

"DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE FAILING TWO CLASSES!" She yelled pointing at the holographic screen. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE GRATING HIGH SCHOOL IN TWO YEARS, GET YOUR ACT TOGEATHER AND FIX THESE GRADES, JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME. I BET HE WON'T BE HAPPY WITH YOU EITHER!"

Kaiden backed up to the stairs, too scared to turn his back from his mother. He entered his room and sat down at his desk, he dug though his school bag looking for his data pad to start on his missing homework. He worked for hours, he wasn't a bad student, just didn't like doing his homework.

Eventually the door slid open, Kaiden didn't look up out of fear of it being his mother coming to scold him again but the scolding never came. He felt a rough hand rest on his shoulder, "your mother seems to be really pissed at you right now" said Shepard.

"Yeah dad, she's really exploded this time" he groaned sliding his fingers through his blonde hair making it look like he went through a wind tunnel.

"She just loves you and wants you to succeed" assured Shepard, "I can't get too mad at you, I grew up here... I lived with the gangs, all I want for you is for you to stay out of trouble."

"Thanks dad" sighed Kaiden, Shepard had given him the same speech every time he had gotten a poor grade in a class, "listen, I know mom said I was grounded, but do I still get to go to Hailey's house this weekend?"

"We'll see, I'll go talk to Kelly and maybe I can talk her into allowing you to go " said Shepard patting his son on the back and slipping out the door.

/-/-\\\-\\\

Kaiden sat at his desk looking out at the Californian coastline. The sun had already set but he was watching ships sail across the bay, he was waiting, waiting for a friend of his to appear. His mother and father had already gone to bed an hour before but even the slightest sound made him jump.

He heard steps coming up the outside steps to his balcony, he bolted upright and pulled on the N7 hoodie his father had given him on his fifteenth birthday and went to the balcony door when a girl about his age knocked on it.

"Took you long enough, Bailey Vega, I've been waiting for you to show up"whispered Kaiden hysterically as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Well I had to wait until my parents were asleep too so don't even start" she sassed following Shepard's son down the steps."Do your parents know about us yet?"

"Not as far as I know, They think we're just really good friends from what I can tell." Answered Shepard, taking her hand and walking down the beach with her.

"Kaiden, are we doing the right thing, hiding our relationship from each of our parents?" She asked uncertainly.

"Bailey, we can tell them when ever you want, I just thought you didn't want your mom to find out because she doesn't like my mother" he said sweetly pulling her close to him as they walked down the dark beach.

She stopped and motioned for them to stop and sit down on the dry sand. "I'm... I am worried of what she'll say but she does like your father and I bet my daddy can calm her down if she gets to mad." Kaiden smiled slightly looking at her. "What? Something on my face?"

"No, just... its cute that you still say daddy" he said placing his arm around her.

She looked over at him and playfully pushed him over, "sometimes I wonder what would have happened if your father hadn't defeated the Reapers" she said pulling him back to her.

"Not you too, I get enough of that at school, anyway your parents where there with my dad." He said feeling her shake next to him, "you're cold, take my jacket" he took off the black hoodie and draped it over her.

"I might have to keep you around, you're so good to me" she kissed him deeply on the lips. They just sat there holding each other watching the lights of the shuttles fly by.

/-/-\\\-\\\

"James wake up" ordered Ashley groggily from their bed. "I just heard Baileys door open"

"She's probably just getting some fresh air" groaned Vega rolling back over and covering his head with his pillow.

"At one in the morning! I doubt that, now get off your ass and lets go see what our daughters up to" she ordered again.

James sighed, got to his feat and pulled on his robe over his half-naked body. Ashley and James walked down the hallway to bailey's room, when the door slid open Ashley entered and looked for their daughter. She was nowhere to be seen. "Call her omnitool" sighed Ashley.

"Where do you think she went?" Asked James scrolling though his omnitool to find their daughters contact information.

"Take a guess..." James signalled for her to be quiet as the vid call went through.

/-/-¥-\\\-\\\

"Crap" complained Hailey looking at her omnitool seeing that her parents were calling, "we're busted."

Then Kaiden's omnitool also beeped, "well now I'm going to die" he sighed in resegnation. He pressed the blinking button on his omnitool and an image of both his parents blinked into veiw.

"Kaiden! What the hell were you two thinking!" Scolded Shepard, "Ashley is pissed, both of you come here now! Her parents are on the way."

"Yes dad" said Kaiden looking down in shame as the call abruptly ended. "Ready to go to our graves?" Asked Kaiden taking hold of her hand and leading her towards his home.


	9. Chapter 12 (From Laughs to Ashes)

Kaiden and Bailey knocked at the back door, Bailey was shaking, not because she was cold, which she was, but because she was afraid of what her parents were going to do when they saw her. Kaiden on the other hand was trying to remain calm, he knew his father would just crack a smile and congratulate him for just acting like a teenager, then ground him for the rest of his life.

Shepard was the one who opened the door to let them in. "Sit over there at the table"ordered Shepard calmly. They went directly to the table and sat down on one side of it next to each other. "Bailey, I told your parents to wait a little and cool off before they come inside, they are very... angry with you" said the war hero pouring a glass of water for each of them.

"I know..." she apologized in a soft, disappointed tone.

"I want to know, what were you two doing?" Asked Shepard, setting two glasses of water in front of them.

"We... we were umm..." rattled out Kaiden obviously nervous about the situation.

Then Shepard grinned as he realized what was going on, "so, Bailey how long ago did you start wearing my son's jacket?"

"...Its not what it looks like" lied Bailey, taking off the jacket and handing it to Kaiden.

"Its not a big deal, all kids your age get feelings like that, don't be ashamed of it" assured Shepard, "I thought it was strange when you two started spending so much time together."

"You mean we're not in trouble?" Asked Kaiden optimistically.

"I din't say that, stay here, I'll let in your parents, Bailey." Said Shepard as he walked away. Shepard's lack of anger surprised both teens, they had expected a rage fueled interrogation but what Shepard had given them was the equivalent of a slap on the wrist.

When Shepard returned with Kelly, James, and Ashley the couple grew a little bit more scared, Ashley kept looking at Bailey with eyes of rage. Shepard motioned for everyone to sit down, "from what they have told me, they were down on the beach" mediated Shepard.

"But what were they doing?" Demanded an irate (yes its spelled right, its just a weird word) Ashley glaring at her daughter.

"I think they were making out" joked Shepard leaning back in his chair.

"John, now is not the time for jokes" said Kelly giving her husband the same glare Ashley was giving Bailey.

"I'm not joking, they admitted that they like each other, I think they were out for a moon light stroll" he joked, taking a drink of his water.

"Well, that's no surprise, the boys all she ever wants to talk about" laughed James looking over at his wife Ashley.

"How can you two take pride out of what these two have done!" Complained Kelly "they snuck out to have a make out session on the beach, we still have to punish them."

"Shepard pardon me but I would like to take my daughter and go" apologized Ashley, still extremely angry with her daughter.

"Of course, we'll talk about this tomorrow when we're more clear headed." Said Shepard shaking her hand and sneaking James a high five.

Kaiden handed Bailey his jacket, "I'll see you at school, hopefully your mom cools down" he promised embracing her tightly before she disappeared out the front door.

"Go to your room, I can't look at you any longer tonight" ordered Kelly placing her hands on the table. "Your father and I will discuss your punishment in the morning." Kaiden nodded and went straight to his room.

Kaiden could hear his parents arguing below him, he could tell his mother was crying, he felt bad about sneaking out but it was something he had done and couldn't undo. He could over hear his father trying to assure her that they had done a fine job raising him, that he was a fine son, but he didn't feel that way. He had been raised to admit to his mistakes and this was one of the biggest mistakes he had made yet, he hated the fact that that he had disappointed his parents and made his mother cry.

/\\\

The short car ride home was uncomfortable, James kept smiling at Bailey, which made her kind of uncomfortable. "I can't believe you're encouraging her!" Said Ashley to her husband as their sky car parked next t their house.

"I'm not encouraging her" said James looking back at their daughter, who was holding Kaiden's jacket close to her and seemed to be very scared. "Not to say I'm not proud of her. Ash, don't tell me you didn't ever sneak out of the house when you were her age."

"James, now is not the time for you to start asking what I did or didn't do when I was a kid" snapped Ashley letting the cars hatch open. "Bailey, go to bed, you're grounded until we tell you otherwise.

Bailey squeezed through the opening in the Sky car but her parents didn't follow her. "Go inside honey, mommy and are just going to have a talk" said James treating her like she was still ten.

_**An/ hey, I was going to add a scene where Kaiden calls bailey and they talk for a bit but it seemed **_ unnecessary,**I'm already starting on the next chapter, my editor os going to be pissed at me for not working on our main story but she can wait, I'm having fun with this, don't worry this story does have a plot, but there isn't probably going to be any real combat, but there is a plot.**


	10. Chapter 13 (swapping stories)

A month had passed since Kaiden and Bailey had snuck out of their houses, they weren't still grounded but both the Shepard's and the Vegas had agreed to put locks on their children's back doors to keep them from sneaking out at night even though Shepard doubted they would.

Shepard was at his desk talking to Vega on his communications device. "Yeah, we're still on for the camping trip Vega, its not like I'm going to forget" assured Shepard, "No, Kaiden's not still grounded, he'll want to know if Baileys going." A moment passed before Vega answered, "yes, it is just going to be the four of us, Kelly doesn't want to go."

Vega had been pestering him for three months that he wanted to go camping in the Seirra Nevada mountains, Shepard honestly didn't want to spend that much time with Vega without someone else for him to talk to that was atleast somewhat normal so he was dragging Kaiden along. "Okay, see you tommorrow, talk later." Then Shepard ended the call.

"Kaiden!" Shouted Shepard from the living room looking at a picture of his family.

"Yeah dad?" Said Kaiden coming down the second floor steps.

"Are you packed for tommorrow?"

"Mostly, just need to pack my tooth brush, but that can wait until tommorrow, is Bailey gonna be there?" He asked exitedly.

"Yes, but you're not leaving me alone with James when we're up there" he commented.

"Then why did you agree to it?"

"Because I'm an idiot, now go get the fishing poles" ordered Shepard pointing to the storage room.

"Yes dad."

/{¥}\\\

Shepard and Kaiden met James and Bailey at the base of where their hike to the camp site started. The shade from the pine trees lessened the bright sunlight that covered the mountain side. "Commander!" Cheered James as he hopped off a small boulder he had been using as a chair.

"You don't have to call me that anymore James" sighed Shepard tightening the strap on his hiking bag.

"What ever you say Loco, you ready to start?" Joked James pulling his daughter up off her rock.

"When ever you're ready"

"Then lets get going" spoke Bailey smiling at Kaiden.

James and Shepard lead the way along the thin hiking trail. Kaiden and Bailey walked a little farther back talking about some Blasto movie that they had seen on their date three days before.

Bailey was starting to get tired, "want me to carry your bag for a little?" Asked Kaiden when she took a drink from her canteen.

"Is everything okay back there?" Asked Shepard, stopping and turning to look at the two teens.

"Dad, can we take a break, my feet are starting to hurt." Complained Bailey.

"Come on soldiers, we've only been doing this for three miles!" Cheered James, he took off his back pack and raised it over his head like he was going to cross a river. "We've only got two more miles to the lake."

"Ehh lets give 'em a break, have lunch" commented Shepard.

"Ugh, you're no fun Loco, might have to start calling you Lola" joked James setting his backpack against a tree and rummaging through it for one of the sandwiches Ashley had packed for them.

Bailey breathed a sigh of releif, dropped her bag and leaned against one of the giant boulders that littered the mountain. Kaiden came up to her and asked "are you sure you don't want me to take some of your gear for the rest of the way?"

"No, I just need a rest" she said sliding down the rock and pulling a sandwich out of her bag. They all sat for a while eating, Bailey sat next to Kaiden resting her head on his shoulder almost asleep when James stood up and barked "ok, its time to get moving before it gets dark!" His voice echoed across the mountain.

/-\\\

They made camp next to a large lake, they had set up two tents, one for Shepard and his son, the other for James and Bailey. The sun was bellow the crest of the mountain causing the area by the lake to have a dim shadow. All four of them were gathered around a crackling fire, James had brought a pack of beers for him and Shepard, so Shepard and James sat there swapping stories while Kaiden and Bailey leaned back against a thick log that had been placed next to the fire pit.

"Kaiden, did your father ever tell you the story of the time Samantha saved the Normandy with a toothbrush?" He shook his head and looked questioningly at his father.

"James you need to shut up..." said Shepard taking a drink from the can. "I told you the story of my clone right?

"Some of it, but you left off when you arrived at the dock yards" answered the boy as Bailey moved close to him.

"Well then, me, James and Edi had gotten past all of the mercenaries and when we got to the airlock Traynor was standing outside holding her toothbrush because my clone had kicked her off the ship" started Shepard leaning forward.

"Why would she only take a toothbrush?" Asked Bailey opening a soda and sharing it with Kaiden.

"I can't exactly explain it, I think from what she told me, it was just a very expensive toothbrush..." answered Shepard.

"I still maintain that she used it for things other than teeth." Interrupted James before remembering he was in front of his daughter "I mean ummm to clean things."

"Anyway!" Glared Shepard, "we needed to open the escape hatch in the airlock. James here, recommended I try my biotics, but I didn't have the control to manipulate the latch on the other side. So Traynor told me that her toothbrush used dark energy to clean her teeth, and James if you interrupt me again I swear to god you'll be thrown into that lake faster than your wife can shoot a phantom." Both teens chuckled at Shepard's threat. "So Traynor unlocked the latch and we entered the maintenance ducts of the Normandy."

"What happened next?" Asked Bailey, clearly intrigued in the story.

"Sorry, the rest will have to wait for tommorow, its getting late."

"Oh c'mon just a little more" begged both teens.

Shepard shook his head and they all went into their tents to get some sleep.

_**An: I want some reviews, its why I stopped this story in the first place, I didn't feel like anyone was reading.**_


	11. Chapter 14 (short)

Kaiden silently sneaked out of the tent to avoid waking his father, while he zipped up the entrence to the tent he noticed Bailey sitting on a tree stump by the remains of the previous nights fire. "Sleep well?" She asked poking the coals with a long stick.

"Dad snores..." yawned Kaiden sitting next to her.

"Oh, and my daddy doesn't" she grinned sitting in his lap.

"Maybe we should go for a walk, get some time away from them?" Said Kaiden pointing to the two tents containing the loudly snoring.

"Okay, just let me leave a note on my dads omnitool." She said grabbing her omnitool from her coat pocket (if you read the codex an omnitool is actually a small chip that they can place in a pocket... or in a piece of armor). She typed in that they were going for a walk and would be back in a few minutes. "Okay, lets go" said Bailey grabbing his hand and leading him into the forest around them.

They followed the dirt path until they found a small river with a slow current. The river had once been larger but beavers a large damn across it which caused small, stagnant pool to have built up a few yards away.

"Wanna go for a swim?" She asked taking off her jacket, reviling her small tank top and lightly-tanned skin. Kaiden just stood there marveling at how beautiful she was. "Kaiden... Kaiden, my eyes are up here" she chuckled.

He blinked, snapping back into reality, "sure... umm okay" he stuttered out taking his jacket and shirt off.

Bailey jumped off a large rock into the river, "come on Kaiden, the waters warm" she cheered waving him in.

The couple splashed and played in the water for a few minutes until Bailey said she was tired, Kaiden followed her out of the river and sat next to her on the bank. He looked at her wet, dark-brown hair and marvled in how beautiful she looked.

Kaiden could hear a soft creaking noise now over the trickle of water. He looked around and noticed it was coming from the beaver dam, he stood up from the bank and walked over to it.

"Whats going on?" Asked Bailey looking at her boyfriend.

"Just heard a creaking noise... maybe a beaver" said Kaiden putting his head against the wooden damn.

"Be careful" warned Bailey standing up and walking behind a tree to take off hee wet shirt and put on her jacket. "Don't turn around, I'm changing."

"I'll try not to" he said in mock disappointment. Now Kaiden could hear the sound of wood snapping, he started to back up when Bailey came up to him.

"Something wrong?" She asked placing her arm around him.

Before he could answer there was a very loud **crack**, they started to turn to flee when the wood groaned again and gave way. Water rushed through the remains of the damn.

Kaiden turned around in the strong current of the water and grabbed a hold of Bailey, who had been hit in the face by one of the logs and immediately lost consciousness. Kaiden and Bailey were dragged down the river by the explosive current, part way down the river Kaiden also was struck by a log and knocked unconscious.

_**An/ I know its a short chapter but I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger, and I've been uploading a lot anyway, but dont worry this will probably be the only short chapter I write, the rest will be longer.**_


	12. Chapter 15 the search begins

Shepard sat by the remains of the previous nights fire talking to James. James had told him that Kaiden and Bailey had gone for a walk and would be getting back soon. "The sooner those two get back, the sooner we can catch breakfast." Said Shepard pointing to the lake behind him.

"You sure we can't just go fishing without them?" Complained James throwing Shepard a granola bar from his bag.

"Yeah, I'll call them and see whats taking them." Said shepard taking out his omnitool, Shepard pressed a few buttons on it but it gave a soft beep. "He's not answering, try Baileys" said Shepard, a little concerned with where his son was.

James nodded and did the same but also received the same beep and didn't answer. "You think they turned them off?" Asked James standing up.

"I don't think so, we need to go find them. Who knows whats out here" Shepard was now a little scared, either his son was doing some thing he _shoudn't _be doing with Bailey, or they were in trouble and possibly lost or hurt.

"They went this way" said James pointing to two boot prints heading farther down the trail. "Let me grab my pistol then we'll go" said James opening his hiking pack. Shepard nodded and waited for him to grab the gun before heading down the path.

/===/===\\\===\\\

Kaiden groaned and clutched his head. He looked around, first he saw he was next to a river, he could feel the sand under him. He continued to look around and saw Bailey laying propped up against a log still unconscious. "Bailey!" She shouted, trying to climb to his feet but falling back down nauseously. He layed there for a moment trying to get his thoughts to focus. He crawled as fast as he could towards his girlfriend. "Bailey, are yo okay?" He asked sliding her off the log.

She layed there motionless, he felt for her pulse on her neck, _okay, she's alive_ he thought while he looked over the rest of her body. _What do I do next?_ He asked himself, trying to remember what his dad had told him for things like this. He sat there for a few minutes, every few moments checking her pulse, until she lurched forward. "Bailey!" He exlaimed as she grabbed ahold of him tightly. "Its okay I'm right here" he comforted, hugging her back.

"Kaiden... Kaiden, where are we?" She asked, shaking and obviously scared.

"I don't know, last thing I remember is the damn exploding" he answered before kissing her forehead to try and calm her down.

"Kaiden I'm scared" she cried, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know Bailey, I know" he said holding her even tighter. Only now did he see his jacket balled up in a bush. "Give me a second" he apologized letting go of her and walking over to get it. "Maybe I can call Dad and see if he can find us" he thought out loud. He dug through his pockets but found his omnitool to have been crushed. "Bailey can you look through your pockets for your omnitool please?" He asked softly as he sat back down next to her.

She softly dug her fingers through her pockets and felt a whole in the pocket that had held her omnitool. "Kaiden, do you think they'll find us?" She sobbed placing herself back in his arms.

"Of course, both our fathers know exactly what to do, they'll find us soon." He comforted rubbing his hand down her back. "They just need to follow our footprints to the river and down it."

"You think so?" She asked lifting her head up from his shoulder.

"I know so, we'll get out of this" he said kissing her again.

/===/===\\\===\\\

Shepard and James arrived at the river where Kaiden and Bailey had swam and relaxed. "Their tracks stop here" said Shepard, looking down at the boot prints that stopped next to the river.

"I've found their boots" anounced James, walking over to two pairs of hiking boots. "Bailey!" Shouted James while looking for his daughter. "Bailey!"

"I don't think they're here James" said Shepard pointing to the broken beaver dam. "I hope they weren't washed too far down the river."

"The river bends about a mile down,they're probably there" mumbled James, deeply focused on his omnitool's holographic map.

"I hope that you're right because I don't want to be rxplaining to Kelly how I lost Kaiden" said Shepard taking the lead going down the side of the river.


	13. Chapter 16 flash in time

They weaved through the thicket of trees that flanked the river. The farther they went the farther below the river got. Shepard looked down the steep drop and noticed that the water had cut a forty foot cliff into the mountain side. "James, did I ever tell you the first time Kelly, Kaiden, and I went camping?" Asked Shepard as he rejoined James.

"No commander, I don't think you have" answered Vega.

"Kaiden couldn't have been older than nine" began Shepard in his nostalgic yet still concerned mood. "It was in the middle of March and we had pitched our tent in a camp site on the peak of Bald Mountain."

_Kelly held Kaiden's little hand as they watched the storm clouds bellow them in the valley. Shepard was a few feet away barbecuing some burgers for his family. "Look Kaiden, you can see Sacramento from here!" Said Kelly as she lifted her only child up onto her shoulders._

_"Wow mommy, its so far away!" cheered the little boy._

_"I know honey, you want to know something?" She asked Kaiden._

_The boy hopped down off her shoulders and said "what?"_

_"That's where daddy grew up!" She said cheerfully as she pointed to the partially ruined city. "It's to bad he never met his parents... your grand parents."_

_"I want to meet them!" Begged the boy, not understanding what she meant._

_"I wish you could honey, I wish" she apologized as she led him back to the fire._

"He was so cute and innocent back then" interrupted Shepard as they both climbed over a large, fallen tree. "Anyway, that night a storm blew in."

_The winds blew heavily against the tent's fabric walls. Kaiden was snugly sheltered between his parents as the sound of rain started hitting the tent. Then the thunder and lightning started. _

_"Daddy, I'm scared!" Cried Kaiden as he dug in next to his father._

_"I know Kaiden, its gonna be okay. The storm will pass soon, and we will both be right here." Comforted Shepard. _

_Then another blast of thunder blasted across the mountain. Kaiden Ducked into his green sleeping bag and covered his head. Shepard proceeded to pull his son closer to him to try to calm his child's nerves. "Daddy how long before the storm ends?" Cried the boy. Shepard didn't answer, he just held his son tighter as the storm continued._

"He was so scared that night, that the next morning he begged Kelly and me to take him home" finished Shepard.

"Well thats one thing they have going for them" joked James hysterically. "No rain storms."

/-\\\

Bailey was shaking nervously as Kaiden looked her over. "I'm not in any pain Kaiden, just scared" she rattled in the cold weather.

"You could be in shock, so just let me check" he ordered as he placed his hands around her leg and dragged his palms across the limb. When he reached her ankle she winced in pain. "Does it hurt right here?" He asked as he put a small amount of pressure where she indicated.

"Badly, its not broken is it?" She cried as she lurched forward to grasp the source of her pain.

"He put a little more pressure on the ankle and said "no, just a bad sprang, let my wrap my jacket around it so you don't hit it with anything." Then he took off his N7 jacket and tightly wrapped her with it.

"You know, its kinda cute the way you try to help" she giggled. "Its one of my favorite of your qualities."

"Oh really" he grinned. "When have I ever been helpful?"

"When my parents were fighting and I ran away" she reminded him.

"I would hardly call listening to you as you cried about your parents in my room helping" he countered.

"That... thats what I needed, what I wanted" she confessed. A few moments passed, she kept looking at him comfortingly. "Kaiden, when did you first figure out you wanted to be with me?" She asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Kaiden flopped down next to her and looked her in the eyes. He remained silent for a moment thinking. "Lets see now... its been gradual over the past few years but I think I realized it the last time our parents had that big reunion." He explained.

"The one at your parent's old place on the citadel?" She questioned.

"Yeah, the one that we both slept in the livingroom" he explained.

_The party had died down an hour before and both the childrens parents had gone to bed. Kaiden was foourteen and Bailey was a year younger. Bailey was wearing a pair of red pajamas, and Kaiden was just wearing a green shirt and a pair of loose fitting shorts. The pair were flipping through the channels on the vid. screen, they were both laying down on the adjacent couches._

_"You look really good in red" he complemented as he gave up on finding something good and left it on the Alliance news network._

_"Thanks" she giggled as she pressed a button on her omnitiool and the lights turned off._

_"Did you have a good time today?" Small talked Kaiden awkwardly._

_"Yeah... other than walking in on aunt Tali puking her lungs out in the bathroom" she laughed, did you see Kasumi talking to , Mr. Taylor's wife seemed to be getting a little jealous."_

_"Yeah, she seemed ready to rip her head off."_

_"I feel bad for Kasumi, she told me how she lost her husband" gossiped the girl. "You ever wonder what its like to have someone be that close to you?" _

_"He looked up over the arm of the couch and answered "yeah, sometimes, when I'm around this one special girl."_

_Bailey had a disappointed look on her face, "oh, who is she?"_

_"Well, ummm I can't tell you, it would depend on if she was interested"." _

_"I bet she is, you're a very interesting man" she answered. _

_Then they heard Shepard from the balcony that overlooked the rest of the apartment, "go to bed you two, we need to leave early in the morning to make the transport. Bailey you are going with us, your parents have to speak to the council after we leave."_

_"Thank you Mr. Shepard, we'll go to bed right now" answered Bailey as she rolled over and pulled her blanket over her head. _

_After Kaiden was sure she was asleep Kaiden said "you're that special girl, sleep tight Bailey" then he also rolled over and fell asleep._

"So it was me that you were talking about that night?" Asked Bailey.

"Yes, I was to scared to ask you back then" he admitted, "I really did want to ask you though."

_**An/ sorry i haven't posted for a while, its just i want more than one review from the same person, although I do apreciate the people who read it**_.


	14. Chapter 17 lost and found

_Bailey layed in her bed, the room was almost pitch black. The nine yearold had just woken up from a nightmare and she was curled in a ball crying. Ashley came in after she heard the sobbing from her room. _

_"Whats wrong honey?" Asked the former ms. Williams as she satdown on her daughters small bed._

_"I... I-I had a bad dream" she sobbed._

_"Awww" comforted the mother as she layed down next to her and brushed her fingers through the girl's soft brown hair. "Do you want to tell me about it?" The girl shook her head frightfully. Then do you want me to tell you a story?" Again the girl didn't speak, she only nodded. _

_Ashley thought for a moment, she could telll her about her missions with commander Shepard but she knew they were more likely to scare the girl than calm her down. Then she remembered one her grandfather had told her had told her when she was young._

_"Bailey, did I ever tell you the story of the mad man with the box?" Smiled Ashley._

_"No mommy" answered the frightened girl as she withdrew further into her mothers grasp._

_"Well, theres this very old alien... he goes around in a time travelling blue box" she explained, smiling comfortingly at the girl. "And he goes around fighting monsters that bother little girls like you" she continued as she poked her daughter in the belly earning a small giggle._

_"What is the man's name" asked Bailey._

_Ashley got up from the bed and tucked her back in to her sheets. "They call him the doctor" she smilled._

_"Doctor what?" She continued to ask._

_"Ahh but thats the question, nobody knows. The question he leaves people is... Doctor Who?" Then Ashley turned off the lights and smilled as she returned to her and James room._

Shepard and James had reached the bend in the river, the cliff that had gone along the side of the water had dropped to just four feet from the river bank. It was about three in the afternoon. James saw Kaiden and Bailey first. When he saw that Bailey was propped up in Kaiden's lap he was a little worried, but he was relieved that she was safe.

Shepard started by lifting James up with his biotics and deposited him on the other side of the river. After a moment Shepard did the same with him self only this time it was more taxing. Shepard hadn't used his biotics much since he had retired from active duty ten years before.

By now Kaiden had noticed that his father had found them. He didn't move, Bailey had finally started to relax and was nestled in his lap talking to him but had yet to notice her father was also behind her. "Hay, Bay... look whose found us!" He cheered happily as his father came up to them.

"Are you two okay?" Asked James as he barreled past Shepard, over to his daughter and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed "how'd you find us?"

"Thats not important right now, are you two okay?" Interupted Shepard as he pulled his barefoot son up and held him tightly too.

"I'm fine dad, just got bounced up a bit coming down those rapids..." answered Kaiden as he rubbed his headwhere a big bruise had formed.

"Bailey, can you walk?" Asked James as he noticed the jacket wrapped around her leg.

She nodded "I think so, just a sprained ankle." James stood up and lifted his daughter up and placed her on her feet.

"Take it easy, if it gets to being too much I'll carry you" he cautioned handing them both their shoes.

"Dad,I'm not a little girl I can take care of myself" she sassed before trying to take a step and pitching forward. Luckily Kaiden caught her and wrapped her arm over her shoulder and helped her walk.

When they got to the bank of the river James threw Bailey over his shoulder so she wouldn't slip in the water and get even more injured. After the group waded threw the water to the oposite bank Shepard bioticaly lifted them one at a time up over the tall cliff that the river had cut through the mountain.

When everyone was at the top of the cliff Shepard collapsed onto his knees cursing himself for not exercising his biotics more often. While Shepard rested James took the time to check his daughters injury more thoroughly. "Shepard, do you want me to hike up alone and come back with our supplies?" Asked James. "It would probably be easier for the cab to pick us up here in the open anyway."

Before Shepard could tell him that he just wanted to catch his breath Bailey interrupted, "why can't we continue, I'll be fine." She knew that James wasn't concerned for Shepard, her father had seen Shepard do far more biotics in half the time. She knew he was wanting to get her home so she wouldn't get hurt again.

"Bailey, you're hurt and were thrown down a river, don't you think that's a little too much to continue camping?" Explained Vega.

"If the girls up to it, why not... I'm just not letting them out of my sight" joked Shepard after a moment of heavy breathing.

"Fine" sighed James as he pulled her back up to her feet. "But stay close."

_**An/ I'm going to pull a bioware and leave the ending here as an "artistic vision" if anyone thinks i should make a sequel I already have a plot just send me a few reviews... p.s. did i make Bailey a little too childish, i was trying to give some character depth.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry people, just an alert, there is now a sequel called It started like this, its gonna actually have action this time for my fighting fans :P_**


End file.
